The present invention relates to a machine tool, preferably a power tool for rotationally driving a preferably disk-shaped tool, e.g., an angle grinder, a polisher, or a circular saw. The present invention also relates to a tool for a machine tool, preferably a disk-shaped tool.
When working with machine tools, and with power tools in particular, vibrations occur that may be more or less intense. These vibrations result from an imbalance between the masses of the machine tool and the tool, which are rotating at a high rotational speed. The disk-shaped tools used today, such as grinding disks, rough grinding disks, or polishing disks, have relatively great imbalances and/or a high scattering of imbalance due to the manufacturing processes involved, therefore resulting in intense vibrations of the machine tool at high rotational speeds.
These vibrations are transmitted to the operator via the handles and may even result in injury if the machine tool is used for a longer period of time. Standards and working guidelines therefore assign limiting values to vibrations. The limiting values for the maximum permissible imbalance that is permitted according to the standards are too high to meet the operator's increased requirements for comfort. The vibrations resulting from imbalances may also tire the operator quickly and result in increased wear, of the drive and the bearings of the machine tool in particular.
It would be feasible in theory to balance tools or machine tools by installing balancing weights or by removing material in specific areas. A procedure of this type would require a great deal of time and expense, however.